Segredos no Apartamento
by AnnyFlash
Summary: O que acontece quando Rony e Hermione decidem dividir um apartamento?Só lendo para saber.
1. Chapter 1

_**Segredos no apartamento**_

Prólogo:

Quando a guerra acaba (com a vitória de Harry) Rony e Hermione já estão com vinte anos e mais apaixonados do que nunca, resolvem alugar um apartamento juntos, as confissões começam a ficar mais quentes e brigas começas a surgir.

Mais o amor há de prevalecer no final?


	2. Chapter 2

Fic feita por Anny Quillin (uma autora linda e maravilhosa e melhor ainda, modesta.)

Harry Potter pertence a JK, e BLA BLA BLA, eu num ganho nd com a fic...mintira, eu ganhu rvw's...ca em nois é uma maravilha...haushus..!

Mais se Harry Potter pertencesse a minha pessoa o Snape já teria dado um beijo daqueles na Sibila Trelawney no 5 livro quandu ela estava sendo demitida.Haha...

Segredos no apartamento

Capítulo 1- Nossas vidas 

Rony e Hermione estavam vivendo juntos no mesmo apartamento há um mês e três dias, quem os visse agora, nunca diria que eles brigavam que nem locos em quanto ainda estudavam.

Era 6:10 da manhã e Hermione pensava "Ai que droga eu preciso levantar, que sono e esse despertador dos infernos que faz a minha cabeça latejar...", ela enfeitiçara o despertador para apenas acorda-la já que Rony ai ao trabalho apenas mais tarde, "...ai tudo bem admito ontem eu exagerei no wisk de fogo...hehe...que fogo!".Ela se levanta com cuidado para não acordar Rony e vai para o banheiro tomar um bom banho.

Depois de um tempo Rony acorda ouvindo um barulho de água caindo e olha para a porta do banheiro aberta, enxerga Hermione de baixo da água tomando um merecido banho depois de uma noite agitada, Rony se lembrando disso da um sorriso maroto, ele se levanta e anda até o banheiro no maior silencio possível e entra no chuveiro fazendo Hermione assustar e quase cair, mais Rony é mais rápido e a segura.

-Rony, você esta maluco!Me assustar desse jeito!

-Desculpa meu amor, não resisti, pense pelo lado positivo, nos dois aqui e esse Box maravilhoso...

-Ronald Weasley, nem pense nisso essa noite não foi suficiente para você?

-A noite foi ótima!Mais repito, nos dois aqui e esse Box maravilhoso!

-Ro você é muito fofo e tudo mais.Mas agora nem pens...

Ela não completou a frase, pois Rony a calou com um beijo cheio de amor em quanto à água continuava a cair em cima deles.Quando Rony subitamente para o beijo e diz:

-Hermione olha o desperdício de água, você por acaso está se esquecendo que moramos em um prédio trouxa e temos contas para pagar?

-Ronald!Quem começou o beijo foi você!

-Brincadeira meu amor!É que você fica muito sexy quando esta brava mais daqui a pouco você se atrasa para o seu trabalho e ainda nem tomou café.

-Olha a desculpa dele...hahaha...

-Nossa sabia que eu estou falando serio!-Ele diz com cara de indignado e rouba um selinho dela.

-Já terminei meu banho mesmo, não queria ficar aqui com você nesse Box maravilhoso...

-Oh dó...

Hermione sai do Box se seca depois se enrola na toalha e entra no quarto.E procura a roupa que deixou separada quando há encontra se veste e vai preparar o café da manha, ovos com bacon e suco de laranja para os dois, quando a comida fica pronta Rony aparece na sala/cozinha para tomar o seu café. (A sala tem dois sofás cor vinho, com almofadas roxas no sofá e um pufe da mesma cor ao lado de uma estante de livros e da TV que Hermione insistiu em ter, a cozinha é uma bancada, servindo de mesa com quatro bancos em frente, no lugar do fogão de encontrava um caldeirão que a vista de trouxas seria o bendito fogão que Rony odeia).

-Agora sim, bom dia Rony!-Dando um selinho no namorado.

-Bom dia!-Retribuindo ao carinho.

Eles tomam café e Rony já aproveita para ir mais cedo ao ministério.Ele trabalhava na: "Cooperação Internacional de Jogos Mágicos" e Hermione na: "Defesa de Criaturas Mágicas".

Eles aparataram no Ministério, pegaram o elevador e Hermione foi a primeira a sair deu um beijinho em Rony, ele saiu no seu andar e foi direto para a sua sala, pois ele é chefe do departamento de Quadribol da Inglaterra.Já Hermione tinha problemas em seu trabalho, pois tentava ajudar os elfos domésticos assim travando uma luta para oficializar o F.A.L.E., mais muitos não concordavam com ela.

Era de tarde, por volta de umas três horas e Hermione tinha que entregar um relatório ao ministro falando dos direitos dos elfos domésticos. Ela arrumou tudo em ordem na pasta que ela entregaria a Rufo Scrimgeour pegou o elevador e chegou ao andar do escritório do ministro, e na mesa da secretaria estava Fudge, ele estava com um terno de risca de giz e escrevendo alguma coisa.

-Olá, boa tarde Fudge.- Disse Hermione com uma expressão neutra no rosto.

-Olá, o que a srta. quer?- Disse seco o secretário do ministro.

-Eu vim falar com o ministro. O sr. poderia me anunciar por favor?

-E quem você pensa que é para falar o que eu devo fazer no meu trabalho.

-Perdoe-me não foi minha intenção te ofender.

-O ministro saiu, seja o que a srta. deseja falar com ele pode falar comigo e depois eu a indico a ele, pois somente assuntos importantes são tratados com ele de resto terá que falar comigo.

-Desculpe mais eu tenho hora marcado com o sr. Ministro Scrimgeour.

-Eu já lhe disse que ele saiu, quando ele sai os assuntos também são tratados comigo.

-Está bem.Eu vim entregar o relatório sobre o direito dos elfos domésticos e explica-lo ao sr.Ministro mais como você disse ele saiu e... – Hermione parou de falar quando viu que Fudge estava rindo e não prestando atenção nela.

-Direito dos elfos domésticos?...Hahaha...Garota a srta. é comediante?

-Não e se o senhor não sabe os dias de escravidão estão por acabar, este é um assunto muito sério.E o senhor poderia parar de rir por GENTILEZA!- Hermione ficou furiosa quando viu que ele recomeçara a rir, mais parara quando ela gritou.

-Garota cale-se você!Pois direito dos elfos domésticos é uma coisa patética, você poderia ate ter tido a chance de me apresentar à droga do seu relatório mal feito mais acaba de perder sua chance e o nosso Ministro da Magia nunca que iria querer saber da tolice desses direitos que srta. escreveu, pois é uma baboseira e vinda de uma pessoa que nem você não pode ser de boa qualidade.Então, o que esta esperando, retire-se antes que eu a demita.

Hermione a ouvir esse ultimo comentário saiu da sala e pegou o elevador que ainda a esperava e foi diretamente para o departamento de Cooperação Internacional de Jogos Mágicos, quando ela saiu do elevador viu várias pessoas que trabalhavam por lá, viu Simas que estudara com ela na escola, mais apenas acenou para ele e assim caminhou ate a sala que tinha uma placa que dizia:

Chefe da Cooperação de Jogos Mágicos da Inglaterra 

_Ronald Weasley._

Hermione bateu na porta e antes de ouvir que podia entrar já estava dentro da sala de Rony que a olhou preocupado quando reparou que a moça tinha lágrimas nos olhos.Ele se levantou e deu um abraço nela – O que ouve Mione?- Passou a mão nos cabelos dela. 

-Aquele idiota egocêntrico do Fudge, que me tratou como lixo e disse que meu relatório não chegava nem aos pés dele e ainda por cima me expulsou da sala.- disse ela soluçando ao final da frase.

-O meu amor não liga, se senta vou pegar um pouco de água par você.- Dizia Rony mais seus pensamentos diziam outra "_Aquele desgraçado filho-da-puta, magoou a Mione ela vai me contar com detalhes essa história! A se vai eu vou acabar com ele!"- _Ele entregou a água dela e se sentou ao seu lado ainda massageando seus cabelos que já não eram tão volumosos como antigamente.

-Hermione...pssiu... – Hermione olhou pra ele com os olhos inchados.

-Que?- Ela tomou o ultimo gole da água.

-Vai pra casa vai.- E vendo a cara dela, ele continuou a falar–E eu escrevo para o seu chefe, ele sabe que você é esforçada e vai entender que deve ter ocorrido algo complicado.

-Não precisa Rony, eu _tenho_ que trabalhar.

-Hoje não, hoje você vai para casa descansar e também não vai ficar pensando no que aconteceu para poder relaxar.Entendeu?

-Mais...Você não quer detalhes do que aconteceu?Rony...

-Não quero que você fique remoendo essa história.-Diz Rony olhando para a papelada em cima da sua mesa para não ter que encarar a namorada.

-Rony eu quero te contar.- Diz Hermione pegando em sua mão, e ele se sentou em sua frente para poder prestar bastante atenção no que ela dizia.E contando todo o ocorrido, Rony já estava espumando, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de raiva, junto com sua orelha que parecia que estava em carne viva.

-Rony, me beija?- Ele olha para ela nos olhos e depois a beija apaixonadamente, explorando a boca dela com sua língua, depois que se separam ela levante e diz que vai apenas pegar as coisas dela e irá para casa.Rony concorda com a cabeça e a deixa ir.

Quando Hermione aparata em casa, Bichento começa a roçar em sua perna ela larga as coisas dela em um canto no chão do quarto, ela fecha a cortina e começa a desabotoar sua blusa quando ouve uma batida na porta, ela se veste novamente e vai até a porta.Quando abre vê Harry e o deixa entrar.

-Que sorte que eu dei – Diz ele. – Jurava que não teria ninguém.

-Como vai?- Pergunta Hermione secando as lagrimas.

-Eu vou bem, mais o que aconteceu com você, não me diga que você e o Rony brigaram.

-Não é nada disso Harry, problema no trabalho mesmo, ninguém quer mesmo saber dos elfos domésticos.Mais eu não vou desistir ele ainda tem que me escutar.Ou eu estou sendo ridícula em achar que eu vou conseguir alguma coisa?

-Claro que você não esta sendo ridícula, esta lutando pelo que acredita como sempre fez, essa é você Mione.- Diz abraçando a amiga.

-Obrigada Harry.- se soltando do abraço.- Mais e ai? O que fez o "sr.Eleito" vim bater esta porta?

-Cala boca Mione, esse tal de eleito já ta irritando.Mais eu vim aqui para avisar que eu vou me formar no final desse mês, o que você acha?

-Eu acho lindo!Você finalmente vai poder ser auror como sempre quis!

-O Rony ta ai?- Olhando pelo apartamento, vem do que estava um tanto desorganizado, assim pensando "_Hermione Jane Granger morando em uma desordem... o que o Rony ta fazendo com ela, cadê minha amiga certinha... que ótimo_".

-Não ele esta no trabalho se quiser eu posso escrever contando a ele.-Diz sorrindo para o amido que acabara de se sentar em um pufe.

-Não precisa quero contar eu mesmo sabe como que é? Finalmente.

-Quer tomar alguma coisa Harry?- Diz Hermione que estava pegando um copo de suco para ela.

-Não obrigado já estou indo.-Dizendo isso se levantou.

-A mais não vai mesmo. Você mal conversou comigo.-Ouvindo isso Harry se sentou novamente e aceitou um copo de suco.

-Ta bom o que você quer saber?Pode perguntar só não abusa.

-Quero saber como esta indo sua vida amorosa meu bem...

-Esta ótima, eu amo a Gina.

-Hum...Que mais eu quero saber como vocês estão, faz tempo que eu não converso com ninguém fora do trabalho.- Vendo a cara de Harry completa.- O Rony não conta nos moramos juntos.

-Não foi por isso que eu fiz essa cara, você trabalha de mais Mione, devia aproveitar mais a vida.

-Harry, o que eu fazia quando estava na escola?Estudava.Agora eu estou no ministério, o que eu tenho para fazer?Trabalhar.Mais não é de trabalho que eu quero falar agora, eu quero falar de você e da Gina, o Rony me falou que você tava querendo seguir nosso exemplo e chamá-la para morar no seu apartamento com você, vai acontecer?

-Sei lá a Gina acha que nós estamos indo rápido demais.Ela quer ter o próprio espaço sabe? O sr. Weasley se souber da minha idéia acho que é capas de arrancar a minha cabeça. E se ele não tiver afim acho que o Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge fazem isso, tirando o Rony que confia bastante em mim, Mione, por que eu fui me apaixonar por uma mulher que tem tantos irmãos?

-Por que você adora uma aventura, gosta de correr perigo, olha a profissão que você escolheu.

-Mione eu to falando sério.

-Harry a gente não manda no coração, olha o Rony e eu, nem venha dizer que nós combinamos por que isso é mentira, o Rony e eu somos extremamente diferentes, começando por nossas profissões ele escolheu quadribol, eu preferi defender direitos, nada a ver né? A minha opinião é que ninguém combina, apenas se ama, ponto final.

-Os opostos que se atraem.

-Isso ai, você pegou bem o meu ponto.

Harry olha para o relógio e fala- Mione tenho que ir, monte de coisas para fazer, brigado por conversar, eu adoro as suas conversas.

-Imagine Harry, você ainda vai falar com o Rony?

-Claro, e depois tratar de negócios, iuup!-Disse sarcástico.Ele deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e aparatou. _CREQUE_.

Hermione outra vez se viu só, e novamente foi para seu quarto se despiu tomou um banho e colocou um vestidinho e depois se deitou na cama par dormir um pouco.

No ministério Rony estava sentado olhando a papelada do trabalho, liberações de times, organizações da Inglaterra, 423° copa de Quadribol (que ainda era segredo). Quando..._CREQUE_.

Rony da um pulo e acaba riscando um relatório que teria que entregar ao ministro.

-E ai cara?-Diz Harry abraçando Rony, como homem abraça outro homem, quebrando os ossos.-Desculpa te atrapalhei?

-Imagine!Comigo tudo bem e você?

-Comigo tudo ótimo!Você não sabe da ultima!- Com um sorriso "eu tenho 32 dentes".

-O que?-Rony que sempre fora extremamente curioso.

-Vou me formar!

-Sério?Nossa Harry que bom!- Dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.- Quando você ficou sabendo?

-Hoje de manhã.O olho-tonto veio me falar que eu passei.- Disse se sentando e conjurando umas cervejas amanteigadas para brindar, claro que nada mais forte, pois estavam em hora de trabalho.

-E quando você vai, em fim poder exercer a sua 'amada' profissão?- pegando copos e enchendo-os, com a cerveja.

-Semana que vem eu já começo.- Pegando o copo que Rony lhe ofereceu.

-Então eu proponho um brinde a você que ate que em fim vai trabalhar, e um brinde ao adeus a vida de vagabundagens.Haha...- Rony com cara de deboche, pois já trabalhava a muito tempo e já era chefe de um departamento.

-Nem vem, eu trabalho como estagiário a mó cara!- Fazendo que ficou bravo mais rindo ao final da frase colocando seu plano por água a baixo.

Eles brindaram e Rony disse:

-Você tem que contar a Hermione!

-Já contei- Vendo a cara do amigo ele continuou.- Acabei de vir do seu apartamento, já contei pra Mione. E o que aconteceu realmente com a Hermione?Ela tava com uma cara péssima, e tava chorando, ele disse que eram problemas no trabalho.

-Aiai -Suspirou Rony.- Os elfos Harry, sempre são os elfos.Fudge tratou-a como lixo, e claro não disse com todas as palavra, mais a chamou de sangue ruim, sério se eu pudesse eu enchia esse cara de porrada.

-Ela não ta conseguindo oficializar não é?

-Não.Mais ela tava muito mal?- Perguntou ele preocupado.

-Mais ou menos eu acho que consegui distrai-la um pouco com o assunto da minha formatura sabe.

-Que bom pelo menos ela pensa em outra coisa...- Rony olhando um papel de uma casa noturna de dança "The Rockin".- Você já contou para Gina?

-Ela foi a primeira a saber, ela estava comigo na hora em que ele disse.

-Onde você tava?

-Na Toca.

-Ah...tinha que ser, não sai mais de lá você também não é?- Com um sorriso maroto estampado na cara dos dois amigos.

-Mais hoje eu fui lá para falar com o seu pai.De trabalho, é só isso que nos fazemos agora, como eu sinto falta da escola.

-Somos adultos agora né! Vinte e três anos nas costas já!

-Caraca, acho que estamos ficando velhos...haha!-Harry sorrindo.

-Ta mais isso não vem ao caso.-Disse Rony pegando o folheto da casa noturna.- Nos temos que comemorar, a sua formatura como auror.Podemos ir aqui, eu já fui umas duas vezes com a Mione, é muito legal!

-É pode ser, vou ver com a Gina.Hoje as dez?

-Ta vou ver com a Mione se ela ta com animo, e depois eu te escrevo ta?

-Firmeza, mais e essa outra coisa aqui na sua mesa?- Diz Harry apontando para o relatório da copa de Quadribol.

-Harry só não espalha ta, ainda é sigiloso.Mais pode deixar que eu arranjo convites beleza...-Eles se despediram Harry desaparatou e Rony continuou trabalhando.

Quando deu seis horas da tarde Rony aparatou em casa, deixou a maleta ao lado da estante de livro e foi direto para o quarto, entrando encontrou uma Hermione com um vestido de verão todo florido, deitada na cama dormindo. "_Como ela pode ser tão meiga?Ou melhor tão linda?_" pensava Rony. "_Ela deve ter dormido a tarde inteira, será que eu acordo? ela ta tão calma..."._

-Mione...shh...meu amor?-Rony acariciava os cabelos úmidos dela.

-Hum...?- Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou.- Que horas são eu dormi demais?

-Calma!- Dando um selinho nela.- Eu quero saber se você ta com vontade de sair?

-Pra onde?Quando e claro, com Quem?

-Pra o The Rockin, hoje as dez e com o Harry e a Gina.Pra comemorar.

-Comemorar?- Bocejando no final da frase.

-A formatura do Harry...- Esse era uns dos momentos em que Rony mais gostava de ficar com Hermione, quando ela acaba de acordar, ela fica toda desnorteada, assim ele fica um tanto mais esperto que ela.

-Ai claro como eu fui esquecer?- Esfregando os olhos e se sentando na cama.- É claro que eu quero sair!- Rony se senta ao lado dela, dando beijos no pescoço dela, provocando suspiros de Hermione.- Rony agora não...- Mais ela foi calada com um beijo e os dois 'caíram' na cama. Quando o beijo foi interrompido por um Rony já sem camisa, que pulou de pe para fora da cama batendo na testa.

-Que isso Rony, que foi?-Pergunta uma Hermione preocupada, toda descabelada olhando para Rony.

-Eu esqueci de avisar o Harry que nos vamos.Eu disse que escreveria assim que chegasse em casa.Pergaminho...-Hermione pega um pedaço de pergaminho uma pena e tinta e começa a escrever.

_**Harry,**_

**_Pode deixar que nos vamos para o The Rockin, lá é super legal o Rony já deve ter falado para você. As dez _**

-Rony devolve, eu ainda não terminei!-Disse emburrada.

-Terminou sim e eu vou escrever um pouco também, que coisa, sempre tem que ter o controle de tudo não é? –Hermione cruza os braços - A mione para de bufar vai!- Ele diz e continua a escrever.

_**Harry já deu pra reparar que nos vamos não é, as dez estaremos lá você e a Gininha vão? Hermione quer saber pra descobrir se começa a se arrumar ou não, olha que estresse ainda são, seis e meia, mulher é fogo mesmo...hehe..!( ela ta batendo em mim agora).**_

Hermione consegue pegar o pergaminho da mão de Rony e continua escrevendo.

_**Olha Harry eu não perguntei nada ele que ta escrevendo bobagem pra me irrita! E claro fazer você tira uma com a minha cara... como ele é bobo não! Haha...( risada sarcástica)**_

Rony recupera o pergaminho.

_**Ta cara nos vamos, tchau q isso já ta parecendo um relatório te mais...!**_

-Pichi, vem cá.- Pichi começa a piar 'feito louco' e voar em volta de Rony.-Calma, fica quieta, você não toma jeito mesmo não é?- Rony prende a carta na perna de pichi que sai voando pela janela da sala.

Rony olha para Hermione e pergunta:- Onde foi que paramos mesmo?

-Aiai Rony depois eu que sou a maluca né?- E eles começam uma nova seção de amassos.

Harry estava sentado no sofá da Toca conversando com Gina, Gui e Fleur que estava grávida de três meses. Quando Pichi chega fazendo aquele alvoroço de sempre. Gina já tinha topado sair, fazia muito tempo que ela não saia com amigos.E ela já falara com Harry de chamar Luna e Neville que estavam em um namoro muito fofo, de acordo com Hermione.

-Aquella no és a corruja de Ron-ny?- Pergunta Fleur apontando para a janela. Harry se levanta e vai ate a janela para receber a carta, desamarra da perna de pichi que pousa no beiral da janela.

-Gi, olha isso.-Gina se levanta e paga a carta, um tanto amassada da mão de Harry.

-Aiai, aqueles dois são uma comédia...-Diz Gina sorridente, ela vai ate o criado mudo da sala e pega, pena e pergaminho para escrever uma resposta.

-Ei a carta é para mim!Deixa que eu escrevo a resposta...

-Sai fora Harry...IUUU, -Gina diz olhando para Gui e Fleur que estavam em um amasso no sofá.- que nojo vão pra um quarto!

-Ginevra Molly Weasley não enche o meu saco!-Gui fala jogando uma almofada em Gina que solta o pergaminho para se defender e Harry começa a escrever a carta.

Harry prendeu a carta na pata de Pichi que saiu voando feliz.

-Que?Você já mandou a carta?-Gina indignada.

-Calma Gi.Olha eu vou pro meu apartamento me arrumar e te pego mais tarde O .K?

-Ta bom.-Harry da um selinho em Gina e desaparata de lá para o seu apartamento.

No Apartamento de Rony e Hermione se encontrava um Bichento muito irritado acomodado em Mione, por ter sido usado como tapete por Rony que ia a cozinha pegar um pouco de suco.

Pichi entra pela janela e voa ate Rony que lê a resposta de Harry e começa a rir muito.

-Rony qual é a graça?-Pergunta uma Hermione a nuca do namorado, fazendo-o arrepiar.

-A resposta do Harry.-Rony entrega a Carta para Hermione.

_**Rony & Mione**_

_**Nos vamos sim, a Gina tomou a liberdade (eu também) de convidar a Luna e o Neville as dez esta ótimo pois foi o horário que nos marcamos com eles...**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger, você ta batendo pro Rony enquanto ele escreve uma carta, menina essa não é a Hermione "certinha" que eu conheço.**_

_**HAHAHAHA...**_

_**Mione começa a se arrumar ta se não você atrasa o meu amigo (cara eu to com medo do que a mione vai faze comigo depois dessa carta)...**_

_**Te mais**_

_**Harry**_

_**P S: A Gina ta brigando com o Gui, maus aê se a gente se atrasar. Vão pegando a fila.**_

-Ai mais que idiota!-Ela disse ficando vermelha, que de acordo com Rony era misto, raiva e vergonha.

-Calma Mi, ele ta brincando com você.-Rony vira o ultimo gole do suco, e vai para a sala assistir TV, deixando na MTV que estava passando um programa que ele adora.-Não acredito que você vai assistir 'Hermes e Renato'...- Hermione passando a mão no rosto.

-Qual o problema, só por que é reprise?-Rony confuso.

-Eu vou me arrumar 'Thuthuco'.-Hermione da um selinho em Rony.

-Mione Thuthuco não!

-Ta bom WonWon...-Hermione rindo da careta de Rony

-Acho que eu prefiro Thuthuco...-Diz ele provocando risadas de Hermione que já estava no quarto.

-----;------

Faltando quarenta minutos para sair Rony resolve se arrumar, entra no quarto e vê um monte de roupa jogada pela cama, mais um monte de sapato pelo chão, mais um monte de maquiagem espalhada pela penteadeira, olha para o espelho e encontra sua namorada na frente dele colocando os brincos.Ele ficou abobalhado, ela estava usando um vestido preto que ia ate metade da coxa em uma saia pouco rodada, frente única com um decote em V realçando os seios, ela usava bijuterias prateadas (argola, gargantilha, pulseira e a aliança que ganhara do Rony quando eles completaram um ano de namoro), usava também um scarpin (sapato de salto alto com ponta fina).O cabelo dela estava liso e solto a maquiagem era delicada mais sedutora.

-Nossa Mione!Você ta linda!

-Obrigada.-Diz sorridente- Acho bom o Sr começar a se arrumar, você só tem 35 minutos, é pouco...

-Para um homem não.-Ele foi ate o armário tirou uma calça jeans super moderna uma camisa social azul claro que combinava perfeitamente com a cor dos olhos, um sapato preto que nem o cinto e foi para o banheiro tomar banho e as trocar.

Quando entrou no quarto nem parecia o mesmo já estava todo arrumado e Hermione brincava com bichento.-Vamos?-Perguntou ela.

-Vamos.-e os dois Aparataram na porta do The Rockin encontrando com Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna.

------;------

-Ah chegaram!-Diz Harry que leva um tapa daqueles no braço, claro dado por Hermione.-Ai que isso?-Pergunta ele espantado.

-Pela sua cartinha meiga Sr.Potter.-Diz sarcástica, Arrancando risadas de Rony que chama o gerente (um dos contatos dele).

-Ola Sr.Weasley, Sra Granger; trouxeram amigos!Como vão?-Pergunta o homem, jovem, mais um tanto gordo e cansado.

-Muito bem.A minha reserva na parte VIP, você conseguiu?-Pergunta Rony, depois de um tempo estavam todos acomodados em um camarote reservado com mesinhas e um buffe particular.

Eles aproveitaram a comida conversando, rindo muito e claro beijando.

Quando começou a tocar uma musica com a batida forte e Rony e Hermione saíram para dançar. Harry e Gina ficaram namorando no camarote mesmo, já Luna e Neville sumiram já fazia um tempo.

E essa comemoração já estava gravada em todos, por momentos, conversas, danças e é claro muitas fotos.Eles nunca se esqueceriam da "formatura" de Harry.

**N/A:OOOOOOOOI gente, td's??**

**Espero q tenham gostado do cap, SÉRIO agradeço muito o pessoal q me deixo rvw no 'prólogo'. **

**A –M –E -I !!!**

**Luisão: Sorry msm pela demora, mais fikou muito difícil d escreve a hist na semanba d prova la do col sério se eu naum cai na recu os cap vão ser mais rápidos com as férias..bjos**

** ...intão axu q u mais rapidu possível num deu mais antes tarde du q nunca né..**

**Gui Vicente: Fikei feliz em saber da sua anciedade..XD**

**bay bay.. baby.**

**Thaty: Atualizei espero q tenha gostado esse cap foi msm pra entende o enredu da hist os próximos vão ser bem mais legais com as revelações...bjoss**

**Lívia: Espero q tenha msm gostadu.bjos**

**Moony:OOOOI lindah nem sei se vc ta lendu + msm assim valeu pela rvw...XD-**

**Carol: OOOOI mi amore!!!Passou akê ne? Bjokas..**

**Hevila grunginha: "a"...**


	3. Chapter 3

Almoçando com os sogros.

-Hermione querida!-Falou Sra.Weasley antes de dar um abraço daqueles na moça.-Faz tempo que você não vem aqui.Não esta trabalhando de mais está?-Levando Hermione para dentro da Toca.

-Trabalhar é necessário.-Sorrindo para a sogra que completou.-Mais a desculpa de não ter almoçado aqui domingo passado é qual?

-Que eu fui almoçar com os meus pais.-Rindo do jeito de Molly, cumprimentou Artur que estava na sua poltrona favorita fumando cachimbo e lendo jornal. –Olá Hermione, como está?

-Estou ótima é Sr?

-Muito bem também.

Molly e Hermione foram para cozinha esperar o resto da família.CREC!Fred, Jorge, Gina e Harry aparecem também na cozinha.Cumprimentam-se e depois de um tempo começam a ajudar a Sra. Weasley a pôr a mesa.

-Hermione, -Molly.- a que horas seus pais irão chegar?

-Em meia hora no máximo.

Outro CREC.-Roniquinho meu filho!- Molly abraçando-o com força.

-Ai mamãe, me deixa respirar.-Com as orelhas vermelhas, olhando para os lados.-Meus sogros ainda não chegaram né?

-Olha a preocupação do Rony.-Disse Gina.

-Imagina a moral do Rony se o 'sogrão' dele ouvisse esse apelido.-Jorge.

-Ia fica lá em baixo.-Completou Fred.

-Hahaha, muito engraçado.- Falou Rony emburrado, dando um beijo na bochecha de sua namorada.

-Ro fica calmo meu pai te adora!-Hermione sorrindo.

-Opa muito!Realmente me adora!-Usando um tom sarcástico.

-Ronald, vamos conversar!-Hermione puxando o namorado pela mão.

-Boa sorte.-Sussurrou Harry para Rony quando o mesmo passou pela porta sendo arrastado por Hermione.Rony só conseguiu acenar para o pai enquanto subia a escada, chegando no seu antigo quarto.Hermione fecha a porta e olha para ele.

-Mione eu juro que não falei por mal!

-Eu sei.-disse ela se aproximando, encostando-o na parede.

-Que?...Então porque você...

-Porque eu estava com saudades.-Roçando os lábios nos dele, fazendo com que Rony a abraçasse forte colando os corpos.-Saudade de mim?-Perguntou ele.

-Saudades de fazer coisas com você neste quarto.-Sorrindo um pouco maliciosa.

-Nossa e eu achando que era de mim, e na realidade é do meu quarto.

-Cala boca Rony, você ta acabando com o clima!-Ralando com ele para variar um pouco.

-Desculpa.-Disse em quanto depositava beijos no pescoço dela.Que começou a descer o corpo ate chegar a altura do membro do namorado, abrindo a calça dele.Rony se encostou totalmente na parede, ficando rígido quando Hermione o toca 'colocando-o' para fora, ele começa a pulsar na primeira lambida dela, logo após ela o envolve com a boca, fazendo seus lábios subirem e descerem cada vez mais rápido no pênis de Rony, sugando-o, lambendo-o. -Mione...-Geme ele chegando ao clímax, enquanto segura os cabelos dela. Hermione sente um liquido quente escorrendo pela sua boca e descendo pela sua garganta, ela o engole e limpa a boca rapidamente, deixando para Rony o trabalho de arrumar-se.

-E ai Rony, foi bom pra você?- Perguntou a moça em quanto ele se recompunha, provocando umas risadinhas satisfeitas.

-Rony, só disfarça a cara de feliz tá bom?-Olhando para ele.

-Por causa do pessoal lá em baixo, pode deixar.

-Rony!

-Quê?-Olhando para ela.

-Nos acabamos de discutir a relação!

-Ah, claro!

Na sala o Sr. E a Sra. Granger acabaram de chegar, e já tinham falado com todos.

-O Ronald e minha filha.Onde estão?-Perguntou o Sr. Granger.

-Tendo um DR lá em cima, daqui a pouco descem.-Respondeu Gina.

-O que seria DR?-Sra. Granger.

-Eles estão discutindo a relação.-Falou Harry arrumando os óculos.

-Coitado do meu genro.-Falou a Sr. Granger, provocando risadas.

-Nossa qual o motivo da graça?-Perguntou Hermione indo cumprimentar seus pais e com Rony, que fingia estar emburrado andando ao seu lado.

-Nada demais, vamos almoçar?Já esta tudo pronto.-Disse Molly sorridente.

Quando todos já estavam comendo, Hermione mantinha uma conversa paralela com Gina, Sr. e a Sra. Granger se divertiam muito numa conversa animada com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, onde Fred e Jorge assistiam rindo, balançando a cabeça ou revirando os olhos.Harry e Rony estavam simplesmente comendo, quando o moreno se vira para o amigo e pergunta baixinho:

-Como foi o DR?- Cortando mais um pedaço de frango para por na boca.

-Foi bom.-Responde mantendo a conversa no mesmo tom de voz.Sorri e colocando uma generosa garfada na boca.

-Que?Desde quando ter um DR é bom?-Olhando para Rony como se o mesmo fosse louco.

-Você acha mesmo que foi um DR?-Piscando para Harry.

Harry continua ainda mais baixo.-Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram uma rapidinha, sendo que os pais da Mione estavam chegado!

Rony da uma daquelas risadas que perecem mais uma fungada e responde.-Sim, e foi idéia da Mione.Você viu o jeito que ela me arrastou.-Passando mão no cabelo, em quanto Harry ficava de boca aberta incrédulo.

Hermione e Gina conversavam sobre o mesmo assunto.

-Hermione sua insana!-Gina dizia num sussurro.

-Por quê?-Olhando para Gina pensando que é a coisa mais normal do mundo.-Se eu tava com vontade.

-1° seus pais estavam chegando, 2° aqui em casa é proibido.-Comendo mais um pouco.

-Meus pais não estão desconfiando de nada, muito menos os seus.E olha quem me vem dizer que aqui é proibido, o Harry vive no seu quarto.-Falando tão baixo que Gina até se aproximou.

-O que as moças estão cochichando?-Perguntou Harry em voz alta para chamar atenção para as duas.

-Nada que seja da sua conta amor!-Mandando um beijinho para o moreno no final da frase fazendo com que Fred e Jorge rissem da cara do cunhado.

-Boa Gininha!-Disseram em coro, provocando Harry fazendo com que o resto da mesa soltasse pequenas risadas.

O resto do almoço ocorreu tranqüilamente.Fred e Jorge comeram a sua sobremesa e voltaram para a loja.Harry e Gina ficaram mais um pouco depois foram para o apartamento do Harry.

Já na sala tomando um cafezinho e comendo biscoitos, os Weasley e Granger conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, trouxas, bruxos, moda (para alegria dos homens presentes), política e claro trabalho.Quando um assunto de plantas mágicas começou, os homens continuaram com o assunto de trabalho.Artur para ajudar o filho com o sogro começou a falar do cargo importante que Rony ocupa, deixando-o com as orelhas vermelhas.

Sra.Weasley e Sra.Granger foram para fora ver as mesmas plantas de que conversavam, o Sr.Weasley foi pegar algum artefato trouxa para que o Granger o avaliasse.Deixando a sós, Hermione, Rony e o temido sogro, que tossia baixinho.

-O Sr. engasgou com o biscoito?-Perguntou Rony um pouco preocupado.

-Na realidade não.-Disse passando a mão no queixo, Vendo a cara de dúvida do genro continuou.-É a sua mão na coxa da minha filha mesmo.

Rony tirou a mão ficando vermelho, mesmo sendo mais de irritação do que de vergonha._Que saco, porque esse cara tem que implicar tanto comigo?_Pensou ele olhando de canto de olho para sua namorada, que estampava uma cara de brava para o pai, que fez com que Rony risse por dentro.

-Pronto, aqui está.-Disse Artur novamente na sala.

Os Sr.'s conversaram mais um pouco sobre o artefato.Um tempo depois as Sra.'s também voltaram a sala.

-É melhor nós irmos.-Anunciou a Sra. Granger.-Ainda temos que pegar estrada.

-Nossa olha a hora!-Disse o Sr. Granger.- Acho que abusamos um pouco da hospitalidade de vocês.

-Imagina é sempre bom à companhia de vocês.-Disse Molly.

-Com certeza.-Concluiu Artur.

Quando os pais de Hermione já estavam no carro passando pelo portão, Rony se joga na poltrona mais próxima.

-Graças a Merlin!

-Ronald Weasley!-Molly olhava brava para o filho.

-Mãe você não vê ele implicando comigo?-Rony indignado.-E agora, antes de sair ainda diz que esta de olho em mim!

-Ele estava brincado!-Molly coloca as mãos no quadril.

-Toda brincadeira desse tipo tem um ponto de verdade.-Falando mais calmo, não iria valer a pena terminar o dia levando bronca da mãe.

-Rony!-Agora era Hermione.-Nós já não falamos disso hoje?

-Nós...-Disse ele confuso.

-De ele morrer de ciúmes de mim, por eu ser filha única?

-Falamos.Falamos.-Se levantando e dando um beijinho na mão dela.-Desculpa.

-Tudo bem.-Hermione sorrindo.

Ficaram mais um tempo na Toca e depois aparataram para o apartamento deles.

Bem antes no apartamento de Harry.

-Gina, o que vocês estavam cochichando?-Sentando-se ao lado da namorada no sofá.

-Nossa que curiosidade toda é essa Sr. Potter?-Usando o seu sorriso mais sapeca.

-Ah, não vai falar?-Disse ele de forma marota.-Está bem.-Começando a beijar o pescoço de Gina.

-Harry se você fizer isso eu não vou conseguir falar.

-Nossa eu tenho todo esse poder sobre você amor?-Disse isso recebendo um beliscão no braço.-Ai, doeu!

-Mereceu.-Dando um selinho nele.-Mas você não queria saber o que a Mione e eu falávamos?

-Quero.-Parecendo uma criança preste a ganhar um doce.

-Estávamos falando do que aquela louca fez antes dos pais dela chegarem.

-A tá, da 'rapidinha'?-Com cara de '_só isso'._

-O Rony também te falou?-Rindo com a decepção do namorado.

-É a Mione estava com saudades...

-Eu também estou com muita saudade de você!-Sentando no colo do rapaz e passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

-Opa...-Disse ao levar a namorada para o quarto.

Aqui acaba mais um cap!

Não ficou muito grande mais ta valendo...

Espero que tenham gostado!...E agradeço as rvw's.

Bjão AnnyQuillin


	4. Chapter 4

Por AnnyQuillin

Cap.3 FALE e Quadribol.

"Odeio segunda-feira!" Mentalizava Rony, pois depois de segunda-feira ainda teria mais quatro dias se matando no ministério, para ele até que era mais tranqüilo.Ele se sentia egoísta falando do trabalho dele daquela forma, ele faz o que gosta e ganha bem, já sua namorada não ganha tão bem, ok ela está a caminho do que gosta mais ele achava uma judiação ela que sempre estudou tanto e sempre fora a melhor da turma em um empreguinho tão medíocre.Claro que ela não mostrava insegurança e está batendo de frente.Rony não completou seus pensamentos, pois Hermione acabara de sair do banheiro apenas de toalha deixando-o um tanto abobalhado quando ela tira o que a cobria e joga nele após ver a cara de bobo que o mesmo estava.

Em pouco tempo já estavam os dois no ministério, Rony organizava a sua papelada já na sala de reuniões.

----

Hermione também organizava suas coisas quando recebe uma carta do ministro pedindo que ela comparece-se em seu gabinete.

_Srta.H.J.Grenger_

_Se sua apresentação estiver pronta neste momento, compareça no meu gabinete._

_Rufo Scrimgeour_

_Ministro da Magia._

----

Rony ouviu a porta se abrir e viu Robert Bluss, chefe da cooperação de jogos mágicos dos Estados Unidos, ele era um bruxo de estatura media, estava por volta dos quarenta anos, magro, cabelo loiro, com bigode e cavanhaque, olhos castanhos e vestia um terno de risca de giz azul marinho.

----

Hermione pegava o elevador cheio e apertava o botão "Gabinete do Ministro" recebendo olhares.

----

Rony colocava o assunto em dia com o colega.Eles preparavam a sala de reuniões enquanto os outros chefes dos outros países não chegavam.

----

O Ministro já esperava na saleta de recepção.- Srta. Granger!Como está?- A levando para o seu gabinete.

-Ótima e o Sr.?- Sentando-se na cadeira que ele apontara.

-Bem.-Limpando a garganta.-Gostaria de me desculpar pelo ocorrido da última vez que marcamos uma reunião.

-Imagine!Eu entendo que o Sr. teve que sair.-Disse sorrindo.

-É pela minha saída também, mas eu me referia ao comportamento do Fudge, eu fui devidamente avisado do comportamento dele com a Srta.

-Oh, claro...-Respondeu abrindo a pasta.

-O Sr. Weasley informou a seu chefe que me passou a informação.

----

-Sr. Bluss, Sr. tem passado?-Um Sr. corpulento com sotaque alemão adentrara na sala com uma capa verde berrante que na opinião de Rony fazia com que ele parecesse um limão gigante, pelo visto Robert concordava mentalmente com ele, pois teve um acesso de tosse.

-Muito bem, e o Sr. como esta Fimus?-falara Rony, pois se recuperara primeiro do choque.

----

Com uma batida na porta Luke Timckarff chefe do departamento de Defesas de Criaturas Mágicas entra na sala.O Homem já era idoso, tinha os cabelos bem brancos e a pele enrugada, porém olhos amarelados bem vivos, aspecto gentil e bem humorado.

-Achei bom ter alguém mais especializado no assunto para me ajudar com a decisão final.-O ministro indicava uma cadeira para o Sr. Timckarff que sorria para Hermione de forma encorajadora.

----

Srs. discutiam sobre a Copa, todos mostrando seus relatórios, fazendo explicações uns aos outros, liberando times, jogadores, organizando tudo em apenas um relatório que deveria ser entregue em apenas uma hora e meia ao ministro da Inglaterra, sede da Copa, assim no dia seguinte de acordo com o costume todos esses mesmos Srs. afobados irritados e nervosos com o horário.

Rony estava com orgulho de si mesmo, "_Minha primeira Copa, e meu relatório esta melhor do que desses caras que já trabalham com Quadribol a um bom tempo, mais também depois __**de meses que eu venho trabalhando**__ nesse projeto tinha mais é que estar bom, é isso mesmo colocando ênfase no __**meses trabalhando**__ em um relatório, quase tão chato quanto os textos que a McGonagal pedia, claro que __**quase**__ porque estamos falando de Quadribol e não de Transfiguração_.", pensava ele voltando de seu devaneio e olhando para o trabalho quase pronto.

----

O Ministro estava maravilhado com a pesquisa de Hermione, ela entrevistara diversos elfos, e pesquisara tudo desde o começo da escravidão e até se espantou com as atrocidades ocorridas ou longo dos séculos.O chefe dela apenas a ajudava falando do seu conhecimento sobre o assunto.

Depois de um bom tempo o Ministro não teve outra fala:

-Srta. Granger, estou simplesmente impressionado com sua tese, é claro que eu aprovo a nova lei.-Ele pegava um pergaminho com o semblante do a Srta mesmo escreveu na sua tese?Poderia repetir?-Pegando uma pena de repetição.

-Decreto n° 1.587.Nenhum elfo-doméstico deverá ser escravizado.O bruxo que obter em sua guarda o mesmo deverá libertá-lo e negociar um salário de no mínimo 2 galeões por semana.-Disse Hermione.No que o Ministro completou.-Qualquer bruxo que não respeitar a lei sofrerá inquérito.-Ele guardou a pena e pegou outra e assinou no espaço abaixo que estava escrito ministro, entregou o pergaminho a Hermione apontado para um outro espaço que estava escrito 'Chefe do departamento de Defesas de Criaturas Mágicas'.

-Neste espaço não seria o Timckarff?-Disse a moça sorridente.

-Não Hermione.-Disse Luke.- Seria a Srta. mesmo.Eu estou me aposentando, e deixando o meu cargo para a Srta. É claro, se você concordar com a promoção.

----

O relatório, o programa de jogos, local e tudo mais já estava tudo incluso na papelada que entregariam para o ministro e eles ainda tinham mais dez minutos. Resolveram pegar o elevador.Que por incrível que pareça não estava lotado, até eles entrarem.O chefe da Cooperação Francesa apertou o botão e em pouco tempo estavam todos na saleta, sentados num grade sofá, outros de pé, só esperando acabar uma reunião que se encontrava o Ministro Rufo Scrimgeour.

-Sr. Fudge sabe informar quando terminará a reunião que se encontra o Ministro?-Perguntou Robert Bluss simpático como sempre.

-No mínimo 5min.-Respondeu o secretario seco.

-Onde fica o toalete?- Robert completou a frase com uma careta na tentativa de uma imitação do Fudge que nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para responder.

-Primeira porta a direita.

Ao ouvir a resposta saiu andando de forma engraçada (tirando uma onda com a cara de Fudge arrancando risadas dos outros homens que aguardavam) em direção ao banheiro.

----

-É...É c...Claro.-gaguejou Hermione.Que se recuperou rápido e volto a falar normalmente.-Mas o Sr. não acha que possa ter alguém mais qualificado para o cargo?Alguém com mais experiência?

-Não seja modesta.Você é mais qualificada do que qualquer um para ocupar o meu cargo.

-Pode assinar Srta. Granger.- E rapidamente ela pegou a pena e assinou.Depois apontou um outro espaço para o Sr. Timckarff que estava escrito testemunha.E com um aceno com a varinha o Ministro colocou o decreto no livro de leis.Pegou um outro pergaminho, no qual se lia:

_Chefe do departamento de Defesas de Criaturas Mágicas._

_Sr. Luke Junis Timckarff_

_Aposentado._

_Ass:_

_Chefe do departamento de Defesas de Criaturas Mágicas._

_Srta.Hermione Jane Granger_

_Ass:_

Os dois assinaram deram um comprimento final ao ministro e se retiraram.Ao entrar na saleta, Hermione viu Rony sentado no sofá conversando com Robert.

----

No momento em que a porta se abriu Rony levantou os olhos e viu Hermione saindo com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ela estava acompanhada de um senhor que ele conhecia como Luke Timckarff, o chefe de Defesas de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ele se levantou e foi até ela, sem nem ao menos acabar o assunto com Robert, mais antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra o Ministro saiu de sua sala e chamou todos da Copa para dentro.

Rony lhe dirigiu um olhar de curiosidade, no que ela só sorriu e piscou de leve, falando baixo -Em casa te conto amor.

----

**N/A: OIÊ!!!Gente espero que tenham gostado.Cap não ficou muito grande mais tem conteúdo, isso q importa né?**

**P**

**Agradeço a todos que me deixaram rvw's, e digo q gosto muito delas, portanto podem continuar mandando pq me deixa feliz e saltitante para postar os próximos cap's q já tenho prontos okka??**

**Haha...**

**BjãoOoOoOoO...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Comemoração a dois"

Rony havia chegado em casa, depois de uma intensa reunião com o ministro, tudo estava arranjado para a primeira Copa de Quadribol depois da guerra.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e a trancou, jogou as chaves na mesa de marfim ao lado e tirou o casaco enquanto se virava para a sala, mais parou o que estava fazendo quando viu as coisas ao seu redor.

As luzes estavam apagadas e velas acesas que flutuavam no ar eram a única luz no local. Havia uma mesa posta para dois no centro da sala. Ele jogou o casaco no sofá e chamou pela Hermione, que saiu da cozinha com um sorriso.

-Ah Rony, você finalmente chegou, deve estar exausto depois dessa reunião, senta aí que eu já volto com o jantar.

Rony fez o que ela mandou e um minuto depois ela voltou trazendo duas taças de champagne entregou uma a Rony e se sentou.

Ele pode notar que ela usava um vestido azul escuro que ia até metade das coxas e tinha de decote retangular, com colar de pérolas, brinco combinando e saltos pretos fino.

-Eh Hermione, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Várias coisas aconteceram Rony, mais tratemos delas depois. Como foi o seu dia?

-Ah, foi bom. Na reunião foi tudo certo e...

Eles comeram ao salmão enquanto ele contava detalhes sobre a copa e a reunião, quando ele acabou, eles finalizaram o jantar também.

-Estava delicioso Mione.

-E ainda não acabou.

-Não?

-Não, falta a sobremesa. Mais essa você terá de comer lá no quarto- ela disse se levantando e o pegando pela mão- Vamos?

Eles se levantaram e Rony olhava sua namorada com um sorriso.

Ela o levou ate o quarto e ele mal fechou a porta já pode sentir os lábios da garota sobre os seus.Ele levou uma mão à nuca dela e outra as suas costas, enquanto a garota o puxava para a cama.

Ele desceu as mãos para as coxas da garota e começou a subir o vestido, acariciando cada novo pedaço de pele que aparecia, logo ele se deitou na cama, deixando o vestido no chão e sentindo o corpo quase nu dela sobre o seu.

Hermione trabalhava rápido em tirar a camisa de Rony e beijava cada parte do corpo exposto do rapaz, ouvindo suspiros de satisfação do ruivo.

Ele logo rodou, mudando as posições e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto ela passava as mãos pelas suas costas, raspando as unhas de leve, as mãos dela foram descendo por todas as suas costas, até chegarem na calça, ela passou as mãos para frente enquanto ele se levantava um pouco, apoiando-se nos ombros e joelhos, enquanto ela abria o seu zíper e colocava a mão sobre o pênis dele que já estava ereto.

Ele gemia a cada movimento da morena e ficava cada vez mais inquieto, terminou de tirar logo o resto das calças, empurrando-a com os pés para fora da cama e voltou a beijar o pescoço de Mione, enquanto suas mãos iam para os seios da garota, os apertando suavemente, para logo depois descer uma delas por sua barriga, chegando até a calcinha. Ele desce os beijos do pescoço para os ombros e depois para o seio que sua mão havia estado até pouco.

A calcinha dela já havia saído, e os dedos de Rony raspavam levemente entre as coxas enquanto a namorada soltava frases desconexas.

Ele voltou a lhe beijar o pescoço enquanto lhe penetrava com a mão.

Os gemidos que escapavam da boca dela se intensificaram, e o rapaz podia sentir que ambos estavam prontos.Ele retirou os dedos e se posicionou em cima dela, levemente mordiscando seus lábios e a beijando profundamente enquanto se colocava dentro dela.

Os movimentos aceleraram com o tempo e os sons deixaram de ser suspiros e tornaram-se gemidos altos de prazer.

Rony podia sentir Hermione se mexendo debaixo dele, exigindo um contato mais forte; e foi isso que ele a deu, levando-a mais longe, e podia sentir que estava cada vez mais próximo do final.

Com um ultimo empurrão ele pode sentir a moça se desfazendo com ele e junto à ela ele se libertou, arrancando um ultimo gemido de ambos.

Era uma terça-feira ensolarada, Rony acorda com o sol batendo na cama boceja em quanto se espreguiça, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, hoje ele daria uma entrevista para o profeta diário, anunciando a 423°Copa Mundial de Quadribol.E claro lembranças da noite passada também ajudava no bom humos de Ronald Weasley.

**N/a: JÁ ESTA ESCRITO 'LIAR' NA MINHA TESTA ENTÃO PODEM ME MATAR!! JOGA NO FOGO, ESPANCA, TORTURA E VOLTA PRA PRIMEIRA OPÇÃO!!!**

**Demorei mais pra posta é q eu nem me toquei que era u dia que eu tinha dito sorry people!!!**

**Agradeço msm as rvw's!**

**Esse cap minha amada irmã MaríliaQuillin me ajudoU, se estiverem interessados entrem no profile dela!**

Bjãoo AnnyQuillin 


End file.
